Ambush in Okinawa
Emperor of Japan Prime Minister of Japan |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment *United States Navy **Joint Special Operations Command *CIA ---- Kingdom of Valla Armed Forces |forces2 = East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force Japan Self-Defense Forces *Japan Ground Self-Defense Force *Japan Air Self-Defense Force *Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force |casual1 = Moderate to Heavy American casualities 2 American CIA agents |casual2 = Moderate to Heavy Japanese casualities Mikoto Marshall Emperor of Japan }}Ambush in Okinawa was the failed assassination attempt during World War III which was occurred in Okinawa Islands off the coast of Japan for the East Asian Federation ceremony. Two CIA agents infilitrated the area. However the assassination attempt has failed when he accidentally killed Mikoto Marshall instead of Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and two CIA agents were killed by the soldiers of the East Asian Federation. Shortly afterwards, the Emperor of Japan has been assassinated by the long deceased Sumeragi Keith who is later defeated by Dark Sonic Jr. After the failed assassination attempt, the Russians, East Asian and Chinese declared war by launching a surprise invasion of the United States of North America, catching the Americans, Canadians and Mexicans completely off guard. Background After making contacts with local regionalists, Mexican operatives quickly established democratic movements from within local Canadian Army regiments against the Chinese. With a little social engineering, all of Southern China was quickly in open revolt against the Federalist government in Beijing. Over the course after the war, Sonic the Hedgehog Jr arrives in the Okinawa Islands to reunite with their other blood siblings including Ryoma Watanabe, the soldier of the East Asian Federation, Hinoka Marshall, the eldest princess, Takumi Perlman the youngest prince, and Sakura Marshall, the youngest princess. Mikoto Marshall decides to announce the return of the former U.S. Army Ranger to the people of East Asia at the Shuri Castle. There, two of the American CIA agents managed to infilitrate the ceremony and use the Barrett M82 to assassinate Sonic Jr, Mikoto Marshall takes a hit from Sonic Jr, and killed. Grief-stricken by the death of their mother, Sonic Jr tells Ryoma Watanabe to announced that the Emperor of Japan has been assassinated by an mysterious hooded figure with the Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun in the National Diet Building while the Japan Self-Defense Forces soldiers managed to capture the two American CIA agents and executed them by the firing squad for the murder of Mikoto Marshall during the failed assassination attempt. The assassination of the Japanese Emperor which caused Sonic Jr to transform into Dark Super Sonic Jr and swears his revenge on the hooded assassin by traveling to the city of Tokyo. After driving away the hooded figure and later avenged the Japanese Emperor, Azura Panettiere manages to quell the rage of Dark Sonic Jr with a mysterious song. Now surrounded by the assassination attempt that the Americans had inadvertently caused, the statue in the middle of the streets of Tokyo, revealing that a sword was hidden inside. The sword mysteriously levitates and flings itself at Sonic Jr, choosing them to be its wielder along with the sacred sword Caliburn. Ryoma Watanabe reveals that the Yato has chosen Sonic Jr to bear a great destiny to change the world. Aftermath Following the death of the Japanese senator during the failed assassination attempt in Okinawa, Russian President Boris Vorshevsky meet the Prime Minister of Japan, where he claimed that those who committed the attack would be held responsible. Vorshevky's move was also backed by the members of the Collective Security Treaty Organization (Armenia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan) with help of the United Federation of China. Following the failed American assassination attempt on Sonic Jr at the Okinawa Islands which killed Mikoto Marshall by the accident, East Asian Federation retaliated by launching a massive surprise invasion on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States with the aid of the Russian Federation and the United Federation of China, sparking the war between the four countries. The Russian, East Asian and Chinese aircraft was able to penetrate the North American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module by the operatives of Sentinel Task Force and Canadian Army and was copied unknown to Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and the Prime Minister of Jaan. With the copied module which is later destroyed by the Sentinel operative Kyle Cormack and still unknown to Vorshevsky and the Japanese Prime Minister, the Russian and East Asian forces are able to hack into the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system, leading to the invasion of Alaska, the West Coast, and the Eastern Seaboard. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the U.S government and in response, the United States of North America declared war on the East Asian Federation, Russian Federation and the United Federation of China. A few spillovers of the fight moved into Quebec, Canada. Skyscrapers of Shinjuku 2009 January (revised).jpg Meieki from Heiwa Park Aqua Tower.jpg Tokyo Tower at night 8.jpg Gallery Japan-ground-self-defence-force-review-of-troops-asaka-shutterstock-editorial-9930886n.jpg Japan Self-Defense Force Flag JSDF.png JSDF-3.jpg JSDF-8.jpg JSDF-1.jpg JSDF-6.jpg JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg Gacjsdf v03 ss2.jpg JSDF Soldier.jpg M82 Sniper.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg Sniper Team ANAOA 10 - Op TORAL MOD 45163476.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg USMC Camp Lejeune-Bermuda Regiment & USMC CH-46 Sea Knight.png Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg A Republic of Korea Type 88 K1 Main Battle Tank.jpg Korea Forces Type 88 K1 MBT.jpg Type10MBT.jpg AB Cobra 22 meu ab.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg Apache WAH64D Helicopter MOD 45149194.jpg McDonnell Douglas RF-4EJ Kai Phantom II, Japan - Air Force AN1983493.jpg Kawasaki T-4, Japan - Air Force AN2240189.jpg F-35A from the Japan Air Force.jpg A Japan Air Self Defense Force F-15 (modified).jpg P-8A of VP-5 and Japanese Kawasaki P-1 at NAF Atsugi in 2014.jpg Terrorist Attack on Tokyo.jpg JMSDF AOE423 DD111.jpg JMSDF Self Defense Fleet HQ.jpg FNS Hokkaido Okinawa.jpg USMarineTankinBaghdad.jpg M1-A1 Abrams 1.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg TbmoDgM.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg DZNOAASRTFCUFBBLZ74EAKNSYY.jpg USMC Light Armored Recon Marines 26th MEU LAV-25.jpg 161213-Z-CT752-191.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V22 flying.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg Riverine Squadron 2 Iraq 2007.jpg 31st-meu-17-2.jpg USS blueridge.jpg Roosevelt-Carrier-Strike-Group-returns-to-7th-Fleet.jpg U.S. Navy Carrier Fleet 2060s.jpg US Navy 051115-N-8492C-125 The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force (JMSDF) destroyer JDS Kongou (DDG 173) sails in formation with other JMSDF ships and ships assigned to the USS Kitty Hawk Carrier Strike Group.jpg US Navy 090320-N-9928E-304 The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis (CVN 74) and ships of the John C. Stennis Carrier Strike Group are underway in formation with naval vessels from the Republic of Korea.jpg Running JGSDF Type89 IFV at JGSDF Review of Troops.jpg 99式自走155mmりゅう弾砲 (8464256105).jpg JGSDF Type 16 Maneuver Combat Vehicle(26-6348) left front view at Camp Nihonbara October 1, 2017 02.jpg JGSDF APC Type 96 at JGSDF Camp Shimoshizu 02.jpg Firing Type 90 tank.jpg Type 12 Surface-to-Ship Missile.jpg 1483658399 Grand Theft Auto V 11.19.2016 - 01.22.48.02.jpg JGSDF 1st Airborne Brigade 20080113(Narashino).jpg JGSDF type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun 02.jpg JSMDF SOF.jpg 6D-1 (協同転地演習・着上陸訓練) R 教育訓練等 23.jpg N-sdf-a-20160222.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg US Navy 110312-M-5425B-002 CH-46E Sea Knight helicopters assigned to Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron (HMM) 265, depart for Naval Air Facility Ats.jpg Ch-47 Chinook helicopters take off in the early morning in support of Operation Anaconda, March 2002.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg Helicopter takes off from USS Rentz 130921-N-IC228-005.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg JGSDF Type96 120M(SP).jpg Category:2060s conflicts Category:World War III Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Japan Category:Failed assassination attempts